


The Way it Had to Be (Juuzou Suzuya x mother/ghoul reader)

by cannonERERI5



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannonERERI5/pseuds/cannonERERI5
Summary: You are a ghoul, a very powerful and special one at that. Originally from Florida, you move to Tokyo after a fight with your parents about yourself and daughter Elenora, you would never expect that you would love someone who loves to kill ghouls.





	1. Moving

Your POV  
"Ahh.. home sweet new home!" I yelled into the empty apartment. The apartment is a two room two bath apartment, all the walls were a dull white and there were a tan/cream color plush carpets.  
"Well Elenora, what do you think?" I asked with a wide smile. She stepped in looked around and then looked at me with the most bored expression on her face.  
"I don't like it, its boring." She said dully, I let out a sigh as I scoop her up in my arms and spin her around.  
"Mommy! Don't." She giggled as she moves her beautiful jet black hair that just barely goes past her shoulder blades, out from her face revealing Persian blue eyes. I let out a sad sigh, I miss when my eyes held such hope, innocence and even happiness.  
"Why did we have to move? I liked it there." Elenora sounded sad as she asked.  
"Ohm, because it wasn't very safe, and anyways we are closer to aunt Touka!" I exclaimed trying to hide the fact that I was kind of sad. I recently started to train her to use her kagune, which is almost exactly like mine, (F/C) and all known existing kagune. not only that but she can eat more human food than I can or at least some of the stuff I cant. I love my daughter I really do, but I hate that she is a ghoul, that she has to stay on her toes, that she will never know her father, that she has to hide and be fearful, that she can't be normal.  
"Come on we need to go get some of the boxes." I smile at her as I start to walk towards the door hear a small groan and some angry footsteps follow me.  
"But all the boxes are heavy!" She wined as she followed me down the stairs.  
"Yes, but not everything is in a box now are they, so stop complaining and get your butt to the car to get some stuff," I say more playfully than anything else. She ran down and to the car with a groan, knowing that there is no getting out of this unless I get distracted by something or someone. I go and start to pick up a box when I suddenly smell someone, I look up to see a pair of shining candy apple red eyes.  
I quickly step back and start to observe the person that showed up from god knows were. At first, I wasn't sure if it was a boy or a girl but quickly decided it was a boy. He had white hair that came down just past his ears and extremely pale skin. Huh an albino, been awhile since I've seen one. I saw many self-stitched marks, first down his throat in more of an X pattern, lord knows how he managed that, that disappeared under his shirt that was white with a slight pink hue to it. How far the stitches went down was a mystery to me. He also had stitches all down his arm and up to the tip (hehe, sorry I'm extremely immature.) of his middle finger, as well as a few under his right eye and lip. I then noticed his red hairpins arranged in the Roman numeral thirteen. He had blue suspenders that started as dark blue and seemed to bubble up till it disappeared into a sky blue. He had black leggings that came down just to his knees with yellow parts at the bottom with red stripes that looked kind of like scratch marks. He was also wearing cherry red slippers, like the ones you would put on in the morning. He also smelt like candy, like overwhelming sweetness that made me slightly sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so first part over, I feel like it's shit but I could care less, I know that the chapter is called 'moving' and it wasn't really wasn't about moving, but hey. I also pre-wrote this so there will be no "Sorry I was having righters block" if I say that then I'm full of shit, anyways hope you enjoyed. Thanks-Alex  
> word count:706


	2. The Meeting

Your POV  
The boy put a hand on his head and smiled a toothy smile.   
"Juuzou Suzuya! Nice to meet you, uhh.."He exclaims loudly as he puts his hand out, I smile. he's the smell of death and candy, weird mix.  
"Oh umm, (Y/N) (L/N), nice to meet you Juuzou." The moment I shook his hand a shiver went up my spine, what I saw a large silver briefcase. SHIT! A dove, I need to be careful. I made extra sure to hide my worry.  
"Can I help you move some boxes, Shinohara-san said that I need to try to make friends." He chirps as he grabs the box I was grabbing when he showed up. I have no idea who this 'Shinohara-san is, but I just gave him a smile and nodded thanks.  
"YES! I'm off the hook!" Elenora cheered as she ran back into the apartment, I glare slightly at her and turn back to Juuzou, who was waiting while holding both his briefcase and the box.  
"Sorry about my daughter, she took after her Mama a little to much and is really lazy." I laugh it off but realizes that when I said, mama, he froze.  
"Uhmm...Juuzou?" I wave my hand in front of his face, he seemed to snap out of whatever was happening and smiled, but he soon looked confused.  
"Daughter, but you look so young?" I laughed a little and grabbed a box and started walking towards the stairs, in which he followed me.  
"Yeah, the one time I go to a party instead of staying home righting fanfiction." That seemed enough. At first, I had trouble up the stairs because the box I was holding was longer, but I got some help from Juuzou who helped me reposition the box. We continued this until there was nothing in the car, not like there was much anyways.  
We were now back at the car and I had just closed the trunk when I pointed to his briefcase.  
"What is that even when carrying boxes you won't put it down." I make my voice sound questioning and confused, but I knew, I was full and aware of what it was. I noticed his confused look, almost like he thought I was mental.  
"It's my quinque, y'know what is used to kill ghouls?" He asked seeming really confused. I knew what it was, I have had many encounters with them. I made sure I looked confused.  
"o-oh, I um just moved from Florida, where I lived there wasn't much of a ghoul problem." I stutter giving off the effect that I felt like an idiot. He smiled and nodded, he made sure he had a good grip on the quinque and skipped off. A grown man was skipping away like you see little girls do through fields of flowers in movie's, I wish I would have recorded it.   
While being extremely confused I made sure my car was locked and I went up into the apartment. I started moving to my backpack where I took out sweats and an old shirt. I go into where my room will be and changed. The rest of the day was full of moving boxes into the rooms they belong in, as well as setting the air mattress up for tonight.  
The next day I took Elenora to go see Touka at Anteiku. I decided to walk since it was really nice outside, birds chirping, kids playing, and it was pretty hot out but there was that constant cool breeze. But the number of people with briefcases today was absolutely fucking nuts! I know Touka said that the 20th was getting bad but damn, but I did smell a lot of ghouls so its to be expected. As we were walking past this ally with a sickly sweet smell, Elenora' s grip on my hand tightened.  
"Are you hungry, the special hungry?" I ask in a whisper moving down close to her ear. She nodded and I sighed, god damn it, "Ok, we'll see if aunt Touka has something. If not I'll get some later, ok?" She nodded, with a slight smile as we came up to Anteiku's doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, again the title only refers to the beginning so yeah. If there were any mistakes please tell me. Thanks -Alex   
> word count:732


	3. Introduction

Okay so I'm an expert on reading fanfiction, not writing it I'm open to criticism and all of that but please do not bash on my parade. I'm under the age of 15 so there is very little chance of any smut, lemon, lime, and whatever else you call it. If I make a typo or anything of the sort please tell me and I'll go back and fix it. This story will not follow the anime or manga. I will try to update every other day-Alex  
(Y/N)-your name  
(H/L)-hair length  
(H/C)-hair color  
(F/C)-favorite color/color of choice  
(E/C)-eye color  
(F/D) favorite drink/drink of choice (I know reader-chan is a ghoul but it will make sense in the prologue}  
(F/F)-favorite food/food of choice/favorite flavor  
(M/N)-moms name  
(D/N)-dads name  
(L/N)-last name  
(S/C)-skin color/tone  
(N/N)-nickname  
There will be more added later on in the story


	4. Prologue

(Y/N) was thirteen when she got pregnant with her daughter Elenora, (Y/N) lived in America at this time. She was prone to slut shaming, but the truth is, it wasn't her fault. She was raped by a ghoul named Yakuza. (Yakuza is like the Mafia) He continued to do so until her baby bump started to show. She told her parents it was a one night stand with a human, meaning the baby probably wouldn't survive, she hoped. (Y/N) was special in both looks and ability, she had beautiful (H/L) (H/C) hair, and the most vibrant (E/C) eyes, but her ability was something else. You see ghouls can only eat one thing, human flesh, they are also limited to three drinks, water, alcohol, and plain black coffee. But (Y/N) isn't as limited, sure she had really bad allergies, some foods are the same as they are with other ghouls, and there are those foods that are bitter and gross. It's the same with drinks as it is with food. After she had Elenora, Yakuza began to rape her once again. He threatened to kill Elenora in front of her if she disobeys, he said he'd also kill Touka and Ayato, her adopted older siblings. Ayato and Touka's dad disappeared one night in Japan, (Y/N)'s parent(s), (M/N) and (D/N) (Sorry if you only have one parent or two parents of the same gender, you can change it.) were good friends with their dad. Both were flown out to Florida to live with the (L/N) family. (Y/N)'s parent(s) never wanted her to use her kagune, so she had no idea what kind or what her kagune looked like. The only thing related to being a ghoul was when she had to eat human flesh once a month. When she was fourteen, so when Elenora was around eight months old, (Y/N) got sick of what she didn't know about herself. Later that night she went on a rampage, killing everything she came across. That is where she got her ghoul name, 'Bubbles'. This was her ghoul name because she had an (F/C) umbrae mask that covered only her eyes and nose. She got into a huge fight with her parents the night after, the fight was about everything from Elenora to (Y/N)'s rampage. Ultimately she ran away with Elenora to Tokyo, Japan, and went to live with Touka, who is three years older. She soon got her own apartment in the fourth ward and continued her rampages until she was eighteen. Sadly Yakuza followed her to Japan and continued his horrid deeds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, this is my first book so please be nice. All the other chapters aren't one big paragraph like this, there are dialogue and different paragraphs. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks-Alex   
> Word Count:465


End file.
